Difficult Decisions
by Mashamer
Summary: The title


Difficult decisions Six a.m… To early, all he wanted to do was sleep in for those extra five or maybe even ten more minutes but he knew he had to get up, had to start the day's training. He wanted to do a lot of things like conquer the universe and build himself a giant palace on his forever-lost home world. Maybe in time he would even marry, his green headed love. He would teach his son how to become even stronger then himself. And would give his daughter any planet she chose to rule, no she deserved a galaxy, no she deserved the whole damn cruel universe. He rolled over on his elbow wondering if eleven years ago, he had made a mistake by not putting a couple hundred more pounds of pressure on his rival's body. That damned third class sayjin. The black haired prince said inwardly. He could have won that day without question he should have finished of his only competition the first chance he had gotten. Eleven years it had taken to re-reach the same power level as that damned Sayjin who had some how become his friend even if he never actually admitted that fact to himself. He stopped thinking about how much he would have liked to blast his peer to a bloody pulp and more to the fact that even if he had carried his own will in a more sound offence it all would have been in vain. For he new he never would have become so powerful if he had never allied with the only surviving member of his race other then himself. But most importantly, he never would have met his beautiful green headed intelligent soft-spoken love… "Vageta you pea brained Sayjin what the hell are you doin' in bed!" Vageta sighed. "For the first time in years you actually decide to sleep in and you don't even say good morning to me!?!?" It was 6:02 am; he was starting to think Bulma was losing it. Vageta got out form under the covers and tossed the red blankets so that it would land on the enraged Bulma's head. However, the blanket fell short and they both broke out into a senseless laugh that lasted the rest of the minute. "Oh gee Bulma," Vageta started. "We just wasted in entire minute of inefficient laughing… oh dear it's 6:03 may we be spared…" Vageta couldn't help but crack up… "Oh very funny you, you…" Vageta momentarily stopped laughing to politely listen to his mates struggle at finding an insult, but after about thirty seconds she gave up and left the room flopping her arms in disgust and left Vageta to fall to the floor laughing like the mad man he once was. After a while Vageta stopped laughing and stood back up, got dressed and took a minute to gather himself, he then walk out of the room to get some breakfast. "Hi father," Trunks called to his dad as he saw him pass his room. "Want to go fishing or something today… maybe you could teach me some moves or something…" Trunks smiled but saw his father's face harden as he stopped and turned around to face his son. "Nice try don't you have school today or something." Vageta reminded Trunks in his famous cocky voice. "OH! Ya… those bastards at administration finally admitted me in." Trunks remembered all the trouble his dear mother had gone through to get him in at his late age. "I hope it's not to hard… Goten is coming to pick me up, sorry I forgot dad." "Humph, don't worry about it, I'm sure my son will out do any child of a third class sayjin." Vageta really wanted his son to out do his best friend at all academic activities. "A well, fishing this weakened?" Trunks asked. "Aaaa, ya sure… any…thing you say…" Vageta teased his son then continued walking to the kitchen were he could smell Mrs. Briefs delicious cooking. "Aaaa! Vageta so good of you to drop in!" Vageta steered at Mrs. Briefs with disgust. "Oh ya you live with us anywise, will hi. Bulma and my husband are working on some new contraption in the lab. You should really check it out." And without word Vageta left the room shaking his head and went off to see if Bulma needed any help. After about a minute of walking Vageta saw his mate and her father frowning over a small black box that locked as if it had fallen from the sky. "Vageta… We need more power I don't suppose you could fire a light Ki-blast at it to juice it up?" Bulma asked. "What… why? Do you know what will happen when I… you will get it to work?" Vageta was puzzled and wondered to himself if this could be a trick or something, but eventually he just decided to give in to Bulma's request and placed his hand on the edge of the black box. He took a deep breath and shot a bit of energy into Bulma's new toy. Vageta never actually had a chance all he heard was Bulma cry of sorrow… 

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy the sixth survivor of a dead planet smiles for he can now go back in time and correct some mistakes, he could see to it that his planet would never actually be destroyed! He picked up his own small black box that was now glowing red with energy and vanished only to reapair in the middle of one of those giant Tuffle cities. 

Note: Vageta is not acctualy dead he has also gone to his planet in the past when it still existed and could you e-mail me back at n_105@hotmail.com telling me how my first chapter sounds… thx. 


End file.
